Mortal Kombat: Fourtality
by Dark Deception
Summary: The Mortal Kombat, Super Smash Bros., Codename: Kids Next Door and Histeria! universes are fused together by Shao Kahn, and the kombatants of the four universes must stop him! M for Blood, Violence, Some stuff I don't want to mention and Toasties!


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: Now, I decided to work on a Mortal Kombat fanfic that crosses over with Super Smash Bros., Codename: Kids Next Door and Histeria!, because I was inspired by the DC heroes and villains fatality/brutality video on Youtube, then I thought "Hmm… what if I cross over Mortal Kombat with 3 other universes, the same way it crossed over with the DC universe in the game?" And that's how this fanfic is forged. Now I wrote notes to see who will be involved in this fanfic and what fatalities they'll perform to finish off his or her opponent. Well, like the DC heroes' Heroic Brutalities, I thought I think of a name for the finishers for the characters of the SSB, KND and Histeria! universes. In this fanfic, SSB character finishers are called Final Smashalities, KND character finishers are called Ragalities (I thought I call them something different, but nah, F this.) and Histeria! character finishers are called Historic Brutalities, as they also change into the outfit of the historical themes I pick for them (Charity's Western theme for example). So, now that I got all this complicated stuff out of the way, let's get this show on the road!

Dark Deception presents

A Mortal Kombat fanfic:

Mortal Kombat Four-Tality

Chapter 1: Other Universes

Shang Tsung, groaning in disappointment, cannot beleave that they have been outsmarted by the Elder Gods and the Earthrelm warriors again, making it is their eighth loss, but for Shao Kahn, sitting in his throne with bruises from the DC superheroes, it was his seventh loss.

"Those Earthrelm worms never knew when to quit, especially those superpowered one." Shao Kahn told Shang Tsung. "If it didn't occur in the first place, none of this wouldn't happen!"

"Well, if you didn't fall at the same time Darkseid has, we wouldn't ended up with those Earthrelm superheroes, with their superpowers and that man wearing a blue and red spandex!" he talked back at him, referring to Superman. "I mean, it's not like there are other universes we can take control of!"

Shao Kahn immediately stood up when he heard the words 'other universes'. "Other universes?" he asked his subordinate.

"Yeah, what universe do you expect to take over next? MARVEL? There are probably a whole lot of them out there! If you think that we can try and take over three universes at once, then you can forget about it, because I'm not taking another ste-" Shang Tsung complained until Shao Kahn stopped him. He then started to have a sinister smirk. "Uh, Shao Kahn, what's with the face?"

"Since you said about being other universes out there, I have a plan. Gather your strongest warriors, because I know three universes we can conquer." Shao Kahn told him, as he starts laughing sinisterly.

**Somewhere, in another universe…**

"Alright team, listen up!" A bald, 10-year-old boy wearing black shades, tell his four teammates. "Father is planning an assault on the KND moonbase again, but this time, he's trying to pick the moonbase off one-by-one! I only need two of you to go and keep him from tearing the moonbase apart. Hoagie and Abby, you come with me!"

"Whoa, Nigel, what about me and Kuki?" Wallabee Beatles asked.

"I don't want to lose you two again like last time, so that's why I'm leaving you and Kuki behind. Besides, she almost looked like she needs to tell you something about you." Nigel told him. Kuki Sanban looked really worried. "Just make sure you comfort her, woo her if you could. Express how you feel about her."

"Okay, Nigel. Besides, I have to tell her something as well." Wally said to him.

"That'll do Wally, that'll do." Nigel hugged him. He then turned his attention to Hoagie and Abby. "Kids Next Door, move out!" He commanded, as he and the other two went off.

Wally walked up to her, feeling like she's about to cry. "Hey, Kuki. What's wrong?" he then asked.

"Wally, I had this dreadful nightmare last night. It was worse than Father's attempt at trying to assault me…" Kuki said, clutching Wally's hand. "I was at this arena, forced to face off against this weird creature with blades coming out of his arms. I was terrified!" she then cried out as she explained her nightmare.

_**Flashback**_

Kuki was pushed into an arena, with a monster named Baraka, waiting to tear her apart. Shao Kahn sat on his throne to watch. His voice boomed around the arena, without saying it.

**ROUND 1**

**FIGHT!**

Baraka unsheathed his sword from his arms and begins to attack Kuki. She got so scared, that she is actually trying to escape, both the arena and from Baraka. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the arena. She couldn't even move because of it. Baraka jumped on her, probably breaking a bone or two.

**Baraka Wins!**

**Flawless Victory!**

Baraka picked her up by the neck and dropped her to the ground, with her feet landing on the floor. She was whimpering like she have been ran over by a speeding car.

**ROUND 2**

**FIGHT!**

Kuki did nothing but get beat up and cry, weakly begging for mercy. Baraka slashed her arm, leg and upper chest, where she screamed in agony and fell on her knees. Shao Kahn was very displeased by her weakness, that he decides to end it early, but not before giving Baraka the message.

**FINISH HER!**

Baraka stabs his two blades on Kuki Sanban. He then stats slicing and dicing her into little pieces. Kuki can only hear Shao Kahn say as she dies:

**Baraka Wins!**

**Flawless Victory!**

**Fatality!**

_**Flashback End**_

Kuki was wailing in agony as she recalled that nightmare. Wally hugged her and stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. "There, there Kuki. It's alright."

She calmed down, seeing Wally being sentimental to her. "I'll never sleep in the dark again, not after a nightmare like that." She told him.

Wally looked up in her eyes and said "Well, it's because you were playing Mortal Kombat at the arcade yesterday, remember?" Wally said to her.

_**Flashback**_

Kuki was wandering around the arcade, looking for a fun game to play, when she saw Wally and The Common Cold, being to the KND and the villains, today was Shut Up And Be Nice To Our Enemies For Once Without Unleashing Hell Day, playing Mortal Kombat. Wally is playing as Liu Kang, while The Common Cold is playing as Johnny Cage. Those two are 1-1, know that only one of them will win. The Common Cold is about to win this, until he heard someone say "TOASTY!"

"Wha? Who sai- said that?" he asked. His eye was away from the screen, unknowing to him, Wally gained the upper hand and beats his character senseless, until Johnny Cage is dazed. "What the?! No!"

**FINISH HIM!**

Wally inputs the commands to execute Liu Kang's fatality.

"What are you doing Wally?" Kuki asked.

Wally pressed the punch button, as he replied "Performing a fatality on his a**!" Liu Kang backs away from a dazed Johnny Cage and begins meditating. After a few seconds, a Mortal Kombat Arcade machine flattens him like a pancake.

**Liu Kang Wins!**

**Fatality!**

The Common Cold couldn't believed it. He lost to Wally, because his attention was off the game, costing him the victory. "You cheated, snot-nosed kid! You're gonna- eh, ah, AAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He sneezed so hard, that it sent him out the arcade through the roof.

"Hah! Another win for me!" Wally said. He saw Kuki, shocked by how he pulled off.

"That game looks fun! Can I play?" Kuki cheerfully asked.

"Sure, Kuki. I only have 5 victories left before I beat the world record for most victories in Mortal Kombat. I'm still going to beat you." Wally teased.

Kuki eskimo kisses Wally, as she giggles and says "Not if I beat you first, Wally." Wally picked Baraka while she chose Kitana.

**ROUND 1**

**FIGHT!**

Wally starts beating up Kuki's character early. She tried to get out of the way, trying to find out how to play it, but then Baraka pulls out a special move, ending the match.

**Baraka Wins!**

**Flawless Victory!**

Kitana got up easily and prepares to fight.

"Gosh Kuki, it almost looks like it's your first time playing." Wally told her.

"I know! I never played something like that before. I played Street Fighter a year ago and I still can't get used to the controls yet." Kuki told him.

"Well, I'm gonna try and go easy on you. Round 2's coming right up!" Wally said as the game resumes.

**ROUND 2**

**FIGHT!**

Kuki managed to get a few punches in at Wally's character. Wally, on the other hand is still whooping her but on this game. How would someone play a violent game like Mortal Kombat and becomes good at it?

**FINISH HER!**

Wally inputs the commands for Baraka's fatality. Baraka stabs his two blades on Kitana. He then stats slicing and dicing her into little pieces.

**Baraka Wins!**

**Fatality!**

Kuki was terrified by what she saw. Not only did she lost her first game of Mortal Kombat to Wally, but by what Baraka did to Kitana. Kuki covered her mouth, as she was about to throw up. She ran to the little girl's room to puke.

'Wow… I didn't know that fatality was THAT brutal…' Wally thought.

_**Flashback End**_

"I really didn't mean to drag you into playing this game. And since I dragged you into it, I feel really guilty about it…" Wally said.

Kuki cot close to Wally's face. "It's okay, Wally. When I fall asleep, I'll make sure I think of you instead of that horrible nightmare." She then kissed him on the lips, as they began to make out.

**Back at Outworld…**

Shang Tsung was disgusted by what he is seeing. "Eww! Shao Kahn, why are you watching them kissing?" he then asked.

"What? I like romance, just as much as I like ruling this universe." Shao Kahn told him.

"Well, show me the next universe, because if I don't, I'm going to heave on you sorry face!" Shang Tsung told him as Shao Kahn shows him the image of the next universe.

**Meanwhile, in another universe…**

"Kneel before me, vermins!" a black knight yelled at the 3 who are facing him: A boy with a green shirt and light-blue jeans, an Asian girl with a white shirt and blue skirt, wearing a blue backpack behind her, and a teenager with a white tank top and a blue and light-blue vertically striped shorts.

"Toast, it's no use! We need to get out of here!" the young boy told him.

"No way, buddy! I need that ability stone, and I'm not gonna let this tin can stop me!" Toast reluctantly told him, preparing his javelin.

"Fools! I am the Black Knight! And you will remember me as such!" the Black Knight yelled with rage, as he lunges at them with his horse. Just before it's over for them, a laser blast came out of nowhere. "What the hell?" he said.

"Well, it's about time, Pule!" Toast said to Pule Houser, wearing a cybernetic armor.

"Oh shut up, Toast!" he yelled at him. "Look, I had a bit of a problem in 2261, so I had to get here as soon as I got the message, thanks to your little warm-hearted girlfriend, Loud!"

Loud 'gave him the bird' and yells at the Black Knight. "Well, for where I'm standing, your nothing but an old, ancient 15th century rust bucket!!" He shouts out at him. That angered him badly.

"Oh, I will remember those words, when I put them on your tombstone!" the Black Knight roared as he charges at him.

"Now, Pule!" Toast commanded. Pule was just standing there, with his eyes glowing yellow. He heard someone commanding him:

**FINISH HIM!**

Pule targets the charging Black Knight. He pulls the trigger, causing a plasma beam to zap him to nothing. He then heard someone then saying something:

**Historic Brutality!**

Toast was shocked by what he just did. "Did you just obliterate the Black Knight with just one hit?" he asked.

"Well, the question we should be asking is: How?" the Asian girl told them. She then saw a glowing light behind her. "Look!" she told them. A stone with the Black Knight's helmet appeared in front of them.

"Wow… the Medieval ability stone! Just what I was looking for!" Toast exclaimed as he grabbed the ability stone. Power then surged into his body. "I feel it! The power of the Medieval Black Knight is mine!" He then transforms into the Black Knight's armor.

"Whoa…" Loud said in awe. The Asian girl did nothing but stare. "I'm in a loss for words." Her communicator started to go off.

"Come in Cho-Cho, do you read me. Did Toast find the ability stone?" a female voice was heard from the communicator.

"We did, Aka. He has obtained the ability stone he's looking for." Cho-Cho replied. But just then, another female voice was heard.

"Yay! Ohmygod, he actually defeated the Black Knight! Ahahahaha! I'm so happy for him!!" she cheered ecstatically.

"Whoa! Calm down there, Pepper. I know you're extremely excited, but don't go too ecstatic about it!" Aka yelled at her. Toast took the communicator and spoke.

"Alright there, Pep. Just take us back to our time period. We saved 14th century Europe from him." Toast said to Pepper.

"Alright honey. Whoops! Did I just called you 'honey' just now? We're not even married yet! Ahaha!" Pepper laughed, as she warps him, Loud, Cho-Cho and Pule back to their time.

**Back at Outworld…**

Shang Tsung was impressed by what he just witnessed. "Wow, I must admit, those guys are tough. I wonder if they will fare in mortal kombat?" he asked Shao Kahn.

"Well, for what I know, they're not originally what I expected." Shao Kahn told him. "Now for one last universe we're going to see before we attempt to take over" he then said as he pulls out another image of another universe.

**Meanwhile, in another universe…**

An elfish swordsman slashed at an Italian plumber, wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap with the letter 'M' embedded on it. That happened to be none other that Mario himself. He got himself back up and starts charging up his fireball.

"Phf! You'll just leave yourself in the open, Mario." The elfin warrior told him.

"Well-a Link, I think you should-a get some-a glasses!" Mario spoke with an Italian accent. He unleashed a blazing fireball, hitting Link of the platform.

**Mario Wins!**

**Game set!**

Mario and Link were warped back inside a mansion, housing other combatants that dwell there.

"I must admit, Mario, that was some serious competition you guys had back there." An anthropomorphic fox told him.

"Well, you're not-a much of a pushover yourself, Fox." Mario told him. A hand-like figure appeared on the screen.

"Well, Mario, Link and Fox, you defiantly gave the audience a run for their money.

"Yeah, Master Hand. Although kitsune here cheap-shot me with his landmaster." Link said, mocking Fox in the process.

"Errr… yeah, okay. Well, there's a problem outside the mansion walls. Kirby and Wolf were supposed to come back 2 weeks ago, but they haven't came back. Peach told me they must've been taken by red ninjas with glowing green eyes. She said their called 'Ermacs'." Master Hand told them as he shows them a picture of ninjas in red suits, with black bandages wrapped around their heads. "As I remembered, Ermacs are servants created off of fallen souls, controlled by someone named Shao Kahn."

"Well, where is-a this-a Shao Kahn? I'm-a gonna kick his a**!" Mario told him.

"Well, we don't know yet. We don't even know where those Ermacs came from either. We may have to find the source of this invasion." Master Hand explained. "Until then, we may have to tighten security and prevent any pre-game shenanigans that may give away our location." He then said as he disappeared from the monitor.

'Hmm… Ermacs… they almost remind me of the Subspace Army.' Link thought.

**Back at Outworld…**

Shao Kahn was shock to hear what Master Hand told them. "What?! Those fools! Those Ermacs almost gave away our location!" he yelled out in anger.

"Well, if you should've kept them in check, this would've happen." Shang Tsung told him.

"Okay, whatever, that tears it! Baraka, Onaga, Goro, Moloch and Motaro, we're invading those universes!" Shao Kahn yelled out. Baraka appeared with the black armored dragon named Onaga, a four armed creature named Goro, a troll-ish beast named Moloch and a demon with bull-like legs named Motaro. Shao Kahn tears up the space-time fabric in the palm of his hands, causing the three universes to merge with this universe. "This time, I'm going to make sure that I will rule!"

**To Be Kontinued…**

A/N: Well, if you read this, there are some pointers I need to pull out.

First: What you witnessed in the Histeria! universe is actually a shard of probably my next project that I may work with in the future called: Historical Defense Force.

Second: There are other characters in this fanfic, but there are events that make the use of those characters.

Third: I thought I'd make Wallabee Beatle a pro at Mortal Kombat.

Last: Since I accidentally made Wally swear, I thought I add censors to their language.

So I hope you like it. Read, Review, Respect.

Oh, and by the way: TOASTY!


End file.
